Breaking The Habit
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Sequel zu Behind Blue Eyes  Harry denkt zwei Jahre nach seiner Ankunft in Amerika über sein neues Leben nach. !ACHTUNG! Sadfic


**Disclaimer:** "Breaking The Habbit" gehört ganz und gar Linkin Park, ebenso ist das Harry Potter Universum nicht mein geistiges Eigentum!!

Sein Plan war perfekt gewesen.

Ein neues Leben an der Pazifikküste zu beginnen, schien die beste Lösung für all seine Probleme gewesen zu sein. Hoch motiviert war er an die Universität gekommen. Das Ziel klar vor Augen:

Seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und das Beste aus seinem neuen Leben zu machen.

Jetzt, zwei Jahre danach, dachte er nicht mehr so.

Er hatte fast optimale Startbedingungen gehabt.

Auf sein Konto in Amerika war der Gegenwert von 15 Millionen Galleonen aus seinem Verließ plus die 18 beziehungsweise 24 Millionen aus dem Nachlass von Sirius uns Dumbledore.

Erneut erfuhr er das, was er schon Jahre zuvor wusste. Geld macht nicht glücklich.

In der Universität war er der Einzelgänger.

Ein gutaussehender Einzelgänger, aber trotzdem immer überall alleine.

Es war nicht so, dass seine Kommilitonen ihn ausschlossen oder ignorierten.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war mit offenen Armen empfangen worden. Schnell hatte er die außergewöhnlich offene und warmherzige Atmosphäre auf dem Campus erfahren.

Alle Neuankömmlinge, waren von älteren Studierenden eingewiesen und in den ersten Wochen betreut worden. Häufig wurde er von den Mitstudenten gefragt, ob er mit in die kleine Bar wolle oder Lust habe mit ihnen übers Wochenende mal nach San Francisco fahren.

Er verneinte jedes Mal mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als in jedem Mann, den Freund zu sehen der ihn damals so aufs Äußerste verletzt und verraten hatte. Dabei war die Freundschaft doch scheinbar so stark gewesen. Stärker als irgendeine andere Freundschaft. Wenn selbst diese Verbindung zerstört worden war, wie sollte etwas anderes dann halten?

In den Studentinnen sah er zu einem Großteil Hermine. Sie alle waren genauso intelligent, genau so wissbegierig und fast genauso allwissend wie seine frühere beste Freundin.

Ein anderer, kleinerer Teil der Kommilitoninnen weckten eine andere Erinnerung in ihm. Es waren diejenigen, die vermutlich eine andere Art von Freundschaft wollten, als die Männer.

Jede Frau verglich er mit Ginny. Ihre Haare, mit der roten Mähne Ginnys ihr Lächeln mit dem wunderschönen Lachen von Ginny. Ihre Augen mit den gutmütigen Braunen von Ginny und ihren Charakter mit dem Ginnys, die ein gutes Herz, wie nur Wenige besaß.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass keine der Frauen in dem Vergleich gut aussah. Niemand konnte mit Ginny konkurrieren und es schien, dass kein Mensch, die schlechten Erinnerungen, die er an Ron und Hermine hatte wettmachen konnte.

_Memories consume like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume, I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Normalerweise bezogen alle Studenten auf dem Gelände Zweibett-Zimmer. Er war der Einzige, der sein Zimmer für sich allein hatte.

In der ersten Woche hatte er wirklich versucht, es in dem Zimmer neben seinem Zimmerkollegen Tyler auszuhalten. Aber in jeder Nacht, die er in dem Zimmer verbracht hatte, musste er an seinen Schlafsaal in Hogwarts denken und an die Menschen, mit denen er dort gelebt hatte.

Einer tot, der andere maßgeblich an der jahrelangen Suche nach ihm beteiligt, einer hatte ihn und sein Vertrauen auf Ewigkeiten betrogen und der letzte war der Ehemann und Vater der Kinder, seiner einzigen wahren Liebe.

All die Tage in denen er zusammen mit Ty auf dem Zimmer gewohnt hatte, war er keine einzige Sekunde zum Schlafen gekommen. Jede Nacht hatte er die Bilder seiner ehemaligen Zimmerkollegen gesehen.

Neville, wie er ihn mit aufgerissenen, toten Augen angestarrt hatte, leblos neben dem Körper Bellatriy Lestranges liegend.

Seamus, wie er auf dem Bild im Tagespropheten verkündete eine neue Spur im Fall des „verräterischen Bastard Potter" zu haben.

Ron, wie er ihn im Fuchsbau, kurz nach dem Tod Gabrielles, angewidert anblickte und sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd abwandte.

Und Dean…Dean sah er, wie er Ginny einen Kuss gab und sein Kind verabschiedete.

_I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused_

Nach der siebten Nacht ohne Schlaf hatte er schließlich um ein Einzelzimmer gebeten.

Ty hatte es ihm nicht sonderlich übel genommen. Geredet hatten sie sowieso kaum, also hatte sich auch nicht wirklich viel für die beiden verändert.

Alle Geschehnisse in der Universität und auf dem Campus schien er als unbeteiligter Zuschauer zu betrachten. Er brachte sich selbst so wenig wie möglich mit ein. All die guten Vorsätze, die er bei Antreten des Studiums gehabt hatte, waren vergessen.

Als er von Kings Cross nach Kalifornien appariert war, konnte er das Bild Ginnys nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Er konnte nichts anderes als sich, zusammen mit ihr, sehen.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, nie wieder einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen.

In der Praxis sah dies ganz anders aus.

Zuerst hatte er sich den Gebrauch damit gerechtfertigt, seine Haare regelmäßig neu zu behexen müssen und wenn er den Stab sowieso schon hatte, konnte er ihn auch ebenso gut verwenden, um beispielsweise sein Zimmer sauber zu halten.

Dass es ihn noch mehr von innen kaputt machte, merkte er. Etwas dagegen, unternahm er aber trotzdem nicht. Die Gleichgültigkeit hatte wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Mittlerweile waren die Haare auch wieder schwarz, die Augen grün.

Die Veränderung wurde den andern mit einem Schulterzucken und dem knappen „Färben und Kontaktlinsen" erklärt.

Eines der längsten Kommentare, die man je von ihm zu hören gekriegt hatte.

Auch wusste er, dass es nun sehr viel einfacher war, ihn aufzuspüren, falls das Ministerium immer noch nach ihm suchte, doch auch das kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn so sehr in Askaban sehen wollten wie eh und je, oder ob er ihnen schließlich so egal geworden war, wie sie ihm.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate,  
and say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright...  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Aber langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr dazu. Keine Kraft. Zu lange schon lebte er nicht mehr „normal". Die Monotonie, die hier von ihm und seinem Leben Besitz ergriffen hatte, war beinahe noch schwerer zu ertragen, als das Leben auf der Flucht.

Keinen anderen Sinn in seiner Zeit hier sehend, hatte er sich ins Lernen für sein Studium verbissen. Sein Tag bestand aus Aufstehen, Essen, Vorlesungen, Essen, Lernen, Vorlesungen, Essen, noch einmal Lernen und schließlich noch ein paar, wenigen Stunden Schlaf.

Sein Studium gab ihm Halt, in seinem sonst ungeordneten Leben, andererseits machte es ihm seelisch und körperlich zu schaffen.

Wenn überhaupt möglich, war er noch dünner und noch bleicher geworden. Der Lohn für die endlose Eintönigkeit, sowie sowohl psychische als auch physische Entbehrung, waren die besten Prüfungsergebnisse seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten.

Der Ausweg, den er jeden Tag suchte und fand, lag in einer Schublade, gut zwischen Büchern versteckt. Eigentlich war es keine permanente Lösung, so viel war klar, aber es funktionierte schon mehr als 1½ Jahre. Warum grade jetzt aufhören?

Er seufzte.

Jeden abend sagte er leise zu sich selber „Das ist das letzte Mal, versprochen!" und jedes Mal brach er dieses Versprechen am nächsten Tag.

Selbst Gedanken wie „Deine Eltern hätten dies nicht gewollt!" halfen nicht. Deutlich sichtbar für ihn, sah er jedes einzelne Mal, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Jeder Tag hatte seinen eigenen Platz auf seiner eigentümlichen Zeitleiste.

Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Auch heute würde er sein Versprechen des vorherigen Tages nicht halten können.

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd, aber trotzdem nichts verhindernd, stand er schwerfällig von seinem üblichen Platz am Boden auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Nachtschrank.

Alles lag nah an seinem Bett.

_ Nur vorsichtshalber, falls es eine besonders schlimme Nacht ist _

hörte er sich selber sagen, als er die Schublade aufzog.

Hastig wurden die Bücher beiseite geräumt und schon lagen sein Ausweg und gleichzeitig ein weitere Faktor seines Unglücks.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die eine Hand, mit der anderen umschloss er sicher das Messer, (aus der Uniküche geklaut) und die nicht mal mehr halbvolle Flasche Whisky.

_Clutching my cure  
_

So stark er konnte klammerte er sich an Messer und Alkohol, sie waren seine persönlichen Helden des Abends. Jedes Abends.

Mit dem Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand zeigte er auf die Tür.

_I__ tightly lock the door  
_

Nach einer kurzen, flinken Bewegung, war die Tür fest verschlossen. Für Nichtmagier unmöglich zu öffnen.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz auf den Boden. Aufgeregt. Wie jedes Mal, denn jedes Mal wusste er nicht, _wie_ weit er diesmal gehen würde. Knapp war es schon mehrmals gewesen und ohne Zauberstab säße er jetzt vielleicht nicht hier.

_I try to catch my breath again_

Aber er musste ruhig werden. Mit zittrigen Händen war ein Fehler fast vorprogrammiert.

Aber wusste er, ob er wirklich keinen Fehler machen wollte?

Heute war wieder ein besonders schlimmer Tag gewesen.

_I hurt much more  
than any time before_

Es war Einschreibungstag für die Neuen gewesen.

Wie üblich, war er, als Student dazu verpflichtet, eine Gruppe der neuen zu übernehmen und ihnen Fakultäten und Campus zu zeigen.

Von ihnen wusste natürlich niemand etwas von seiner einsiedlerischen Natur. Am Ende der Tour war eine der Frauen geblieben und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihr nicht eine Bar in der Nähe zeigen wolle.

Schon wollte er verneinen, ohne sie überhaupt angesehen zu haben, als er aber aufsah keuchte er und rannte einfach davon. Die junge Frau ließ er, ohne eine Antwort einfach stehen.

Es war eine hübsche Frau gewesen. Rote Haare, braune Augen und dazu noch eine ordentliche Portion Sommersprossen im Gesicht.

Wie eine Weasley eben.

Das war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Mit diesem jungen Gesicht, war ihm klar geworden, dass auch das Studieren keine Lösung für ihn war. Aber im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, hatte er nun keinen konkreten Plan, wie es mit seinem leben weitergehen sollte.

_I have no options left again_

Er legte den Zauberstab und das Messer vorübergehend auf dem Boden ab und schraubte die Whiskyflasche auf.

Besser fühlte er sich auch nach einigen großen Schlucken des Alkohols nicht. Hatte am Anfang Bier noch geholfen, tat es nun selbst der hochprozentige Whisky nicht. Er seufzte erneut, stellte die Flasche wieder weg und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

_Warum eigentlich immer er? Konnte es nicht einfach mal jemandem anders so dreckig gehen? Er musste ja nicht unbedingt immer der Angeschmierte sein!_

Konnte das Leben ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Er hatte doch mehr für die Allgemeinheit getan, als irgendein Anderer hier.

Schon zwei Jahre zuvor hatte er gedacht, das große Pech hinter sich gebracht zu haben und doch holte ihn seine Vergangenheit tagtäglich ein.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battle always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused_

Aber konnte nicht mehr. Seine Stärke, die ihn einst so sehr auszeichnete war aufgebraucht. Seine Ausdauer war erschöpft, sein Wille nicht mehr existent.

Vorsichtig und bedacht fuhr er mit der scharfen Klinge seinen Unterarm hoch und runter.

Ein unverletztes Stückchen Haut zu finden war mit der Zeit immer schwerer und jetzt fast unmöglich geworden.

Endlich, schon fast auf seinem Handgelenk, war noch keine einzige Narbe zu finden.

Beherzt drückte er auf die Klinge, bis die ersten roten Tropfen erschienen.

Er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als die Klinge seine Haut durchschnitt. Was hätte das auch für einen Sinn? Der Schmerz kam so oder so und ließ alles ertragbarer erscheinen.

Zucken oder Schreien würde den Effekt nicht verstärken und war damit sinnlos.

Zumal er nicht wusste, wie stark die Schutzzauber, die er einmal pro Woche auf sein Zimmer legte, noch waren.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate,  
and say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright...  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

Wie in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig, fragte er sich erneut, warum und vor allem für wen, er sich das hier alles tat. Für wen oder was fügte er sich jeden Tag die selben Qualen zu. Morgens aufzustehen war eine Qual. Zu Essen war eine Qual. Zu lernen war eine Qual. Anderen Leuten unter die Augen zu treten war eine Qual. Sich die Vorlesungen anzutun war eine Qual. Der einzig ertragbare Teil seines Lebens waren die Abende.

Abends konnte er vergessen und ins Bett steigen mit der unrealistischen, aber trotzdem existierenden Hoffnung, nie wieder aufstehen zu müssen.

Was nützte ihm ein Medizinstudium in Stanfort, wenn er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand sowieso nie als Arzt arbeiten könnte? Geld hatte er genug, aber was sollte er damit tun? Der Sinn seines endlos scheinenden Kampfes schien, bei genauerem Nachdenken gänzlich nicht existent zu sein.

Erneut ließ er die Klinge seine Haut verletzten. Schon wieder ergab dies eine tiefe Wunde.

Tiefer als sein Durchschnitt.

Er fluchte leise. Er fühlte sich noch längst nicht dazu bereit, schlafen zu gehen und shcon jetzt war sein Blutverlust nicht unerheblich. Morgen würde ein schrecklicher Tag werden. Er war erfahren damit.

Nach einem zu starken Abend würde ihm am ganzen folgenden Tag schnell schwindelig werden und noch müder als gewöhnlich sein. Aber auch dies hatte sich in der letzten Zeit gehäuft. War es am Anfang seines Ritzens noch ein, vielleicht zweimal, pro Monat vorgekommen, konnte er sein Leben nur noch ertragen, wenn er mehrmals pro Woche so stark ritzte.

Nach zwei weiteren Schnitten ging es ihm schon um einiges Besser und er konnte trotz des Blutverlustes klarer denken, als in all den vorhergehenden Stunden.

Wieder kam er mit seinen Gedanken, bei der Frage nach dem Sinn an. Und trotzt der merkwürdigen Klarheit in seinem Kopf, viel ihm immer noch keine anständige Antwort ein. Doch spielte er erneut mit der schon lange in seinem Kopf existierenden Lösung.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream...  
**But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean...**  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright...  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Er hatte doch Recht. Es gab wirklich keinen Sinn.

Er selbst hatte vielleicht keine Schuld an seiner Situation in England, doch hier in Amerika hätte er eventuell die Chance nutzen und wirklich wieder zu leben beginnen können.

Doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Auch er war schuld daran dass es keinen Menschen auf diesem Planeten gab, der sich noch für sein Wohlergehen interessierte.

Seufzend rief er mit seinem Zauberstab Stift und Papier herbei, wenigstens ein paar Zeilen wollte er den letzten Menschen, die er geliebt hatte hinterlassen.

_I'll paint it on the walls...  
'Cause I'm the one at fault..._

Weasleys,

mein Kampf geht hiermit zu Ende, eurer endete lange zuvor, mit der endgültigen Niederlage Voldemorts. Keine Sorge, nie wieder wird er oder einer Todesser eine Bedrohung für die Zaubererwelt sein. Seine Anhänger sind mit ihm gegangen.

Nun, fünf Jahre nach Beendigung meines Auftrages, werde ich ihm folgen. Ihr solt nur noch ein letztes wissen. Nämlich, dass euer Verrat mir den Sinn des Lebens genommen hat. Mir die einzige Liebe zu entziehen, an die ich mich erinnern kann, hat mir den ersten Stoß gegeben.

Mit dem zweiten, werde ich euer Werk nun vollenden.

Harry J. Potter

PS: Ich war unschuldig an Gabrielles Tod. Vielleicht hättet ihr Lucius Malfoy vor seinem Tod wenigstens ein einziges Mal befragen sollen.

Er las sich den Brief noch einmal kurz durch, zufrieden mit dem distanzierten, aber nicht zu hasserfüllten Ton. Rasch steckte er das Papier in einen Umschlag und Beschriftete ihn.

_Familie Weasley_

_Der Fuchsbau_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Devon_

_Großbritannien_

Es sollte ausreichend sein und mit einem kleinen Schnipsen des Zauberstabs, war der Brief so versiegelt, dass ein Weasley ihm öffnen konnte.

Hoffentlich würden es die Behörden hier schaffen, den Brief wirklich zu übermitteln.

Er atmete tief ein. Ihm war klar, dass innerhalb der nächsten Stunden sein letzter Kampf, das Leben, beendet sein würde. Ob er gewonnen, oder eben verloren hatte konnte er nicht sagen.

Nie wieder würde er sich mit Vorurteilen, Anfeindungen oder Trauer auseinandersetzen müssen.

Des Kämpfens müde, würde er jeden weiteren Kampf sowieso freiwillig verlieren, und trotzdem.

Er war glücklich damit seinen letzten großen Kampf wenigstens nach seinen Regeln beendet zu haben.

_I'll never fight again...  
And this is how it ends...  
_

Mit dem ersten Lächeln seit Jahren, durchtrennte er an beiden Armen die Schlagadern.

Er hatte seine Gewohnheiten abgelegt.

Er kämpfte nicht mehr.

Er quälte sich nicht mehr.

Und er lebte nicht mehr.

_I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

* * *

Sooo… ich hoffe es ist ganz okay und nicht zu enttäuschend für diejenigen, die ein Happy End wollten. 

Ich hab zuerst versucht, was fröhliches draus zu machen, aber irgendwie schien das alles so aufgesetzt und passte überhaut nicht zu dem Harry aus BBE.

Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich wieder sehr freuen:)

* * *

Und wo ich schon beim Thema Reviews bin hier die Antworten an die netten Reviewer zu "Behind Blue Eyes" :) 

leepzscher: Hier hast du die Fortsetztung und sogar länger, als Behind Blue Eyes (fast doppelt so lang :) ) Danke fürs reviewn

Faelivrin: Schön, dass dir gefällt was ich schreibe! Naja, das Ministerium war ja noch nie so ein großer Harry-fan und da noch ein paar einflussreiche Ministeriumsleuet Todesser sind...

Hermine Potter: Vielen Dank fürs liebe Review!!

Amylin Christin: Das wär auch ne gute Idee gewesen, aber ich wollte mir die Möglichkeit für ein Sequel auf jeden Fall noch offen halten und ich bin halt kein großer Anhänger des Happy Ends;)

marie luise. Danke fürs Reviewn, hier ist die Fortsetztung.

Leia: Naja...deinen Nerv wird die Fortsetzung vielleicht nicht getroffen haben. Fröhlicher ist sie ja ganz und gar nihct geworden, aber verabschiedet hat er sich ja noch...wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise ;) Danke aber für dein Review und nochmal danke, wenn du das Sequel trotzdem gelesen hast :)


End file.
